Harvard Law or Love?
by keyisy223
Summary: Angelina Ballad is slightly afraid of men after almost being raped by her exboyfriend. so dhe decides to never get close to a man again,but will that change when seth clearwater comes to town and imprints on her. seth/oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Brick House

Hello everybody this is my first fanfic so I just want to apologize a head of time for mistakes. Plus you won't see many of these authors' notes because I hate when there too long and there's not enough story. Sorry im rambling.-ENJOY ;) caligir11

**Angelina's P.O.V**

Step, ball, change .Toe, ball, heel .Shenae turn left, and then right. Go full out. This and the beat of the music was all I could hear while I practiced my dance for my ballet tell you the truth this was my first time dancing since… soon as I thought of his name the bad memories I had tried to keep hidden started popping up. The brick wall I had made for my feelings faltered slightly. BANG! I let out a stream of curses as I tripped over my feet and feel. "Stupid Adam making my life a living hell" I murmured. Before I could stand up my dorm mate Rayne ran in and pulled me up, "O my gosh are you ok!" She exclaimed looking me over. Rayne was beautiful with her Native American hair, skin tone, and cheek bones "I'm fine why you have been acting so weird lately? "I asked curiously. She just shook her head, one of the signs she was lying. "Come on you've been buttering me up all week just come out with it. "I said. She sighed "ok my cousin is going to be living with us for a while until he can afford his own dorm." she blurted out. I started laughing "that's what you were scared about telling me?" I asked still laughing. Rayne looked dead serious; I gave her a questioning look. "You don't get it Angie he's a boy well man, and he's very large." She explained. She could probably see the disdain in my eyes because she started to explain how nice he was and all that jazz. When she started turning red I stopped her. "It's ok I'm not mad I just wish you would have told me sooner, I mean where is he supposed to sleep and all that?" I assured her. "You're ok with this? I'm so happy don't worry about all the housing problems I'll deal with that." She promised. With that she ran out of the room making preparations. I took a big breath. As long is this boy doesn't bother me we won't have a problem.

**Seth's P.O.V**

Comforters, clothes, school supplies, i.d, license, money, personal documents, passport, etc. well I had everything on my lists, all I needed was to say goodbye to everybody. I really wasn't one to complain about leaving for college, being a werewolf and all, but I couldn't take being around the imprinted couples anymore. It just made me kind of jealous that I was the only one who really wanted to imprint, and it never happened. Everyone except the new wolves imprinted, even to get away I decided to start learning about being a lawyer at Harvard. I was going to be rooming with my cousin, Rain, and her roommate until I got a dorm. When I got to Sam and Emily's house everyone finally stopped fawning over their imprints to hang out for like ten minutes. I told everybody the time I was leaving tomorrow, that got their attention. The next thing I knew I was bombarded with "sorries me and imprint are doing this at that time I can't come to the airport with you" I don't know what came over me I'm usually so nice and good natured, but that seemed to be the last straw. "you know what I don't give a damn no more ,you guys and your imprints can jump and die in a hole for all I care!" I yelled. They were all to shock to react to what I said. With that said I ran to my car and drove to the Forks Airport. After trading in my ticket for an earlier flight I said my goodbyes to Washington and headed to Massachusetts.

Review please I already got the whole story planned out. Love your book angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but, everything from twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer the rest is from my mind enjoy. **

S.p.o.v

I woke up with a jolt at the sound of the plane speakers. "All passengers this is a message from your captain, we will soon be landing …." After he said that I zoned out thinking guiltily. Why did I have to say that to them? They'll all hate me now? I don't know what came over me I'm usually the happy-go-lucky, cheerful one. Oh yeah now I remember one word. Imprinting. After I exited the plane and collected my luggage, I took a cab to the address my cousin Rain had given me. the cab stopped at some neat looking condos surrounded by massive I paid the driver, I wondered if I should call Rain and let her know I was here didn't take long to decide, my mom made sure I had manners so I called her. "Hey Rain I'm here" I said into my new Evo (present from the Cullens).hopefully coming here would have a good effect or else I was screwed.

R.

"Luis, I give you till the count of ten to let me go! "I shrieked at my boyfriend, soul mate, imprinter Luis. He had flipped me over his shoulder and wouldn't let me down until I said I love request to be let down was answered with a "nope" and tap on my butt. Before I could reply my ringtone "best luv song" started blasting from my this position it was hard bit I managed to answer. "Hey Rain I'm here." Said a deep voice. Who was this? I could tell Luis already got the wrong idea by his sudden shaking. "Umm who is this, and what do you mean you're here?" I questioned the stranger. "Rain it's me Seth, and I mean what I said I'm here in front of your condo." He exclaimed. I screamed so loud I think I broke Luis's eardrum. He placed me on the floor gently. "Who is Seth, and why is he at your condo?" he asked demanded. "Calm down it's my cousin Seth from LaPush; he's going to be staying with me and Angie till he finds his own." I explained "yeah what she said. "Seth agreed. Luis's face turned thoughtful. "What does Angie think about this arrangement?' he questioned. I started to feel guilty. "I kinda told her at the last minute so she didn't really have a choice." I murmured. "Your roommate doesn't doesn't want me staying with you guys?" asked Seth dejectedly. "No, no, she just has a problem with large guys, but I explained how nice, and sweet you are so she agreed. "I replied.

"Ok, well should I wait for you or go to campus?" he asked "just wait I'll be there in ten minutes, bye. "I said as I pulled on my boots. "Ok, bye." he said and hung up. I don't know what happened but twenty minutes later I found myself on the couch being kissed senseless by Luis. "Maybe you should just let him use the spare key, instead of waiting." Suggested Luis, when we came up for air. I just nodded and texted Seth the hiding place. Then I remembered something. Angie was having a cleaning marathon, so everything could me spotless when Seth arrived tomorrow, that's why I was at Luis' place. I hope she didn't freak out; I'll just call and let her know .after one more kiss, or a couple. See no problem, I hope.

S.p.o.v

As I stood waiting for Rain on her porch, I admire the landscape of the university a couple blocks away. I looked at my watch it had been twenty minutes. Before I could text my cousin I got a message from her about the hidden key. As I put my phone away I noticed a group of guys walking g towards I sized them up I concluded that they were the rich, pretty boy type. While they approached the leaders face changed from angry, to frustrated, to confused, to guarded, then finally confident. "Hey, are you new round here?" he asked. "Yeah I'm Seth just started at the university. "I replied. "Explains a lot" he snickered to his crew. "Well i madam and these are the guys." He introduced. I could tell he had something he wanted to get off his chest. "So… what are you doing here, not on campus. "He asked trying to act nonchalant. "Well I'm gonna be living here for a while, what are you doing here? "I replied keeping my cool. "Well don't get all defensive brah, just wondering why you're at the condo of the biggest whore at school and her hippie nerd friend." He replied his voice rising. I guess Rain was the hippie nerd and her roommate was the whore. "See guys this is what happens when you try to be nice and save a kid's rep, let's go." He said mockingly this Adam is so lucky that I'm the calmest wolf or else things were about to explode (me into a wolf). As they walked away I heard them talking about me and my steroids, all that bull. What was that look in the leaders eyes when he talked about Rain's roommate, it almost looked like regret. Not my business I thought as I reached for the key, on the top of the window frame. As soon as I walked in I was met with the smell of cleaning supplies, the sound of music, and a beautiful freesia smell. The living room was homey looking and led into the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I found a beautiful woman with ebony skin scrubbing the counters, a look of concentration on her flawless face. As I walked toward her she didn't look up from her scrubbing. This must be the famous Angie or biggest whore as Adam referred to her. I tapped her shoulder lightly, so not to frighten her. She turned around slowly as I introduced myself. When she had finally turned all the way around the first thing I saw were her eyes, I stopped mid introduction and gaped at was like invisible cords started connecting me to her, nothing mattered only her. I needed to protect her, love her, care for her, anything just to be with her. She was my sun, my life, my soul mate, I wasn't complete without her. Oh my waffles I just imprinted.

**That's it people the imprint, please r r**

**Till next time readers bye. Love book angel ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Angelina's P.O.V

I was scrubbing at the kitchen counters when I felt a hot finger tap my shoulder. I turned around quickly, and ripped out my earplugs. There was a tall Native American, who looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model, in front of me. I opened my mouth to question him when I was met with a pair of sparkling light brown many feelings went through me at that moment; surprise ,adoration,confusion,and finally suspicion. I reached behind me and grabbed my cleaning spray bottle then aimed it at the beautiful stranger.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I questioned curiously.

He looked slightly dazed for a moment then seemed to register what was going on and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm Seth, Seth Clearwater" he said in a deep baritone.

Seth Clearwater? That name sounded so familiar. He must have noticed my confused expression because he quickly added.

"I'm rain's cousin; I was supposed to stay with her till I got my own place." He explained.

Rain's cousin, that's where I had heard his name from. I quickly lowered my spray bottle, a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized.

" It's ok I shouldn't have just , you know barge in your place like that." Seth said running his hands through his hair.

My eyes followed his hands as they went through his dark brown, slightly wavy hair that I just wanted to bury myself in- hold on what am I thinking. It doesn't matter how good looking he is he's still a guy, and I just met him. My eyes went back to his gorgeous eyes, but he was looking down so I couldn't see them. His eyes were surrounded by thick black eye lashes that could make any girl jealous. He had a nice nose that fitted perfectly with his face. His mouth looked soft and plush. There was a little bit of stubble on his strong jaw, he probably hadn't shaved since he left Washington. His shoulders were broad and led to muscular arms. I could see through his t-shirt that he was very built; but his muscles looked natural ,not like some of the meatheads on the football team. Wait his t-shirt. Why was he wearing a t-shirt it was so chilly outside.

"Are you cold" I asked him slightly concerned.

"What ?" he asked, coming out of what seemed like deep thoughts.

"I asked whether you were cold." I clarified.

He looked slightly confused.

" You know, because you're wearing a t-shirt, and its kinda cold outside" I explained.

"I'm ok, it's wayyy colder in la push, you know because it's the rainiest place in the continental us" he rambled.

I giggled slightly at his rambling, it was cute. He put his hands in his pocket, and blushed.

"Umm, can I ask you what your name is" he questioned shyly.

I stuck my hand out. "I'm Angelina ballad." I introduced.

He took my hand in his huge hand. " Pretty name for a pretty girl" he murmured.

"What?" I asked shocked.

He just looked at me nervously.

"I thought I heard you say something, but never mind" I quickly switched topics, "let me give you a tour of the place" I said.

"Well as you can see this is the kitchen slash dining room" I said gesturing to around me.

Then I lead him to the living room. Before I could say anything he said. "Let me guess this is the living."

I just nodded and led him into the hallway.

"The room at the end of the hall is mine, the room in the middle is Rain's, and the guest room is right there." I said gesturing to each door.

"Thanks for the tour, Angelina; I really appreciate it" Seth said sincerely.

"No problem. I'm just gonna finish cleaning up and start dinner." I replied

"Alright, I'm just gonna unpack and get settled in" he said walking into the guest room.

I had just finished cleaning the dining room when Seth walked into the kitchen. He had changed out of his clothes and was wearing gray sweats and a thin white shirt that caressed his muscular body.

"Hey," he said waving at me, "do you need help with cleaning…cooking ...or anything." He asked.

"Umm, I just finished cleaning but you can help me with dinner, if you want. "I said slightly distracted by his muscles.

Seth nodded and leaned against the counter. "What do you want me to do. "He asked.

"Well I'm making mac and cheese casserole with bacon bits, and brownies for dessert," I said as I wondered what he could do, "  
>so you can fry the bacon, and chop it into little pieces."<p>

"Sounds good, shall we begin." He said washing his hands.

After that we began preparing the dinner, while talking and making jokes. All the shyness I felt before vanished as I got to know him. He seemed like an all-around nice guy, but you never know it's always the nice guys. I was just about to put the mac and cheese in the oven when I realized I forgot to add the milk. I looked in the fridge, no milk. If I didn't use milk the casserole would taste all wrong.

"Seth I have to make a quick stop at the store; ill be right back" I said as I grabbed my keys off the table. In a flash Seth was next to me.

"Can i come with you," he said eagerly. I raised my eyebrow. "You know so I can get to know the area." He explained.

"Sure, I guess." I replied still confused why he was so eager to go to the store.

He quickly jogged to his room and got a sweater, and shoes. I grabbed my jacket and purse off my coat hanger and waited for Seth. When he was ready we left and started walking to my car. We arrived at my shiny black Honda pilot.

"Nice car." complimented Seth.

"Thanks it was gift from my grandpa." I said.

After we were buckled and the car was warmed up, we started on our way to Wal-Mart.


End file.
